


Movie Night

by KirraWhiteTigress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione - Freeform, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Fluff, rating because it's the closest thing to pg that i can think of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirraWhiteTigress/pseuds/KirraWhiteTigress
Summary: Exactly as it says on the tin: A short ficlet featuring a movie night between Bellatrix and Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intheinkpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/gifts).



> I wrote this for the Bellamione Cult a few years ago, but I don't think I ever posted it. I'm surprised I actually wrote fluff this time! Please leave a comment if you love it?
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful husband, intheinkpot, for introducing me to this pairing.

“This is ridiculous.”

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes yet again. Instead, she locked her gaze on the TV screen before them, and she tried to return to being immersed in the film. This was not the first criticism that Bellatrix had made, and it certainly wasn’t going to be the last. But this was Hermione’s favorite film, and Merlin be damned if she wasn’t going to find  _ some _ enjoyment by the end of it.

She shifted slightly, her back pressing firmly against Bellatrix’s chest. She felt Bellatrix’s arm drape lazily across her hip. Long, cool fingers traced random patterns on her stomach. Better.

Another huff came from Bellatrix. “This is  _ ridiculous _ ,” she growled again.

“Don’t make me place a silencing spell on you,” Hermione threatened. It was an empty threat - her wand was halfway across the room - but her voice held the weight of it regardless.

“Oh, come now, Hermione,” Bellatrix groaned, “there’s no way you don’t think the same way. Just look at how they portray our world!” All of a sudden, she jerked upwards, sending Hermione sinking into the sofa cushions. She pointed,infuriated, at the screen. “That’s a waste of perfectly good ingredients! They’re just tossing them at each other like little - “

“Five minutes.” Hermione pulled Bellatrix back down. She quickly climbed on top of her, pinning her to the sofa. Her brow furrowed in displeasure. “I can’t enjoy my favorite Halloween movie with you for five minutes without you critiquing everything. I thought you were going to behave yourself.”

Bellatrix heaved a heavy sigh. She rolled her dark eyes, but her arms looped around Hermione’s waist out of sheer habit. “When you told me that the movie was about three witches who terrorized children and wanted to eat them - “

“Not my exact words, but okay.”

“ - I thought it was going to be at least mildly entertaining. This? This is nonsense. Those aren’t even spells they’re casting! It’s just utterly ridiculous.”

Hermione pursed her lips. In the background, she could hear Binx transforming into a cat - one of her favorite scenes. She looked deeply into Bellatrix’s eyes. She didn’t want to resort to begging. She was far too annoyed for that. But something had to be done about this if the evening was going to be salvaged. “Look,” she began, “if you will continue watching the film with me - actually watching and with no commentary - we will do whatever you want afterwards. Agreed?”

At this, Bellatrix perked up. A sly smile snaked across her beautiful ruby lips. Her dark eyes flashed almost dangerously, a look that made Hermione’s blood chill and her body shiver in anticipation at the same time. She looked positively wolfish. Bellatrix’s fingers edged toward the waistband of Hermione’s skirt, but they didn’t dip below. “Anything I want?” she growled.

Hermione swallowed thickly. She could already feel her body respond to the unspoken temptation that was laid out before them. Steady. “Anything you want,” she answered. Somehow she had managed to keep the edge of desire out of her voice.

Either way, it seemed to placate Bellatrix. She slid back to her original position behind Hermione, as if nothing had happened. The only difference was a wide grin that had taken residence across her features. “Alright, then. I’ll play nice - for now.”

Winifred Sanderson cackled in answer.


End file.
